


The Burn

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Prince Harry Styles, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: IciclePart 3 of 3, Winter Drabble storyHe is bound.





	The Burn

The ropes dig into his wrists, its coarse fibers scoring thin skin. Even though the wind is howling outside, their eyes lock silently within.

The roaring fire soars into the chimney. A flicker pops.

His body glistens with sweat and nerves.

An icicle is suspended over his chest. The first glistening drop hits him like a needle, driving straight through. The second rolls, pooling in his belly button. The third tumbles from his hip.

A flattened tongue licks it away, a kiss.

Louis bucks helplessly.

Torn by wanton desire, he can’t move, can’t breathe. 

“Harry,” he gasps. “My— my Prince.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
